Stuck in Lyoko Forever
by Fangirl Ally and Ronnie
Summary: Odd and Ulrich have a huge delima.. How will they survive the ordeal of jealous Yumi, and being stuck on Lyoko? And when X.A.N.A. returns, how will they survive? [CURRENTLY PLACED UNDER REVISION AND HIATAS]
1. in witch discoveres are made

Lolwut? I have returned to fan fiction? Omg I thought I was gone for good! But... I am back so thank the epiclyawesome pairing that is odd and ulrich!they they inspired me and once the ball starts rolling, thees no stopping it till it hits a wall or THE END! I will write the story now!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - – - - - - - - – - - -

Odd and Ulrich smiled at each other and charged the tarantula. They where the perfect team, with undeniable chemistry. everyone knew this, except themselves, who had no clue. As aelita ran for the tower the two fought the last tarantula, killing it.

" careful odd, you could fall into the digital sea!" jeremie's voice rang through lyoko.

" got it, Einstein." odd said and ran towards ulrich. They watched as aelita ran into the tower and deactivated it.

" launching a return to the past.. now." nothing happened..

" whats wrong?" ulrich asked looking up.

" I don't know, but I am going to bring you guys in." as they devirtualized jeremie noticed something. it was slower than normal for odd and ulrich, but not aelita.

"whats wrong jeremie?" aelita asked as she walked in. jeremie looked at her.

" I don't know but we have to get to the scanner room. Somethings wrong with odd and ulrich." they climbed down into the scanner room just as odd and ulrich's scanners opened and they fell out still in their lyoko forms.

" oh no.." jeremie said and shook his head. " not to them." aelita looked at them in worry.

" what happened to them?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

" call yumi. I will explain when she gets here." when yumi arrived, and the two boys where brought to the computer room, jeremie finally explained.

"Those two are slowly becoming part of lyoko. Kinda like what happened to aelita, except they can never leave. Eventually they will never be able to come back to earth and will be stuck on lyoko forever." everyone gasped and aelita said " will you be able to stop it?" then they heard a moan and odd slowly woke up.

" what happened?" odd asked and looked at ulrich. " and what happened to him?"everyone exchanged glances and and jeremie told odd to wait for ulrich to wake up. When he woke up jeremie told them exactly what he told aelita and yumi.

" what?" they both said and looked at each other in fear. Odd subconsciously moved closer to ulrich.

They both looked terrified and worried.

" why is this happening?" odd asked jeremie sighed and said that he was trying to figure that out. They all left then, heading back to school or in yumi's case, home. When ulrich and odd got back to the dormitory they began to talk about what they will do about their situation.

"- but why did it happen to us?" ulrich said and sat down on his bed. Odd shook his head.

" I don't know. But I am terrified. I'm scared. I know this sounds weird, but i am." odd sat down next to ulrich.

" but why?" ulrich asked odd. Odd began to cry.

" because I don't want to loose everyone again. My entire family is dead. That's why I am here. They died In a fire. After that I found a new family. You guys. But now they are being torn away from me again." ulrich hugged odd and said " no, I will be there. And I promise to never leave." odd smiled and they both slowly fell asleep right there, not moving an inch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - –

jeremie and aelita walked into odd and ulrich's room. They where surprised to see them both asleep together and odd looked as if he had been crying.

" they look so.. peaceful, and perfect together." aelita whispered and smiled jeremie smiled as well.

" at least they will be together." jeremie said and opened the door. " C'mon. Let's bring them breakfast." aelita smiled and followed. They got the breakfast and aelita woke them up. as they began eating odd said something that surprised everyone.

" I want to go back." odd said firmly.

" to lyoko? That's a bad idea." jeremie said.

" I don't care. I am going." odd said getting up.

" if he goes I am going with him." ulrich said getting up and standing beside odd. Jeremie sighed.

"alright. You can go back." jeremie said they all left for the factory. They where virtualized into lyoko without any difficulties.

" so what do we do now?" ulrich asked odd.

" I don't know.." odd said " lets go this way." they walked until they came across a tower.

" its... purple?" odd said confused. Ulrich shrugged. They walked up to it and looked at it.

" something isn't right here."ulrich said and stepped closer to odd.

" it_ is_ really unnerving." odd said. They stood still and waited. Then they saw one thing that they thought they would never see again.

" its a skipazoa..." odd said fearfully. Ulrich stepped in front of odd.

" get into the tower." he said and reached for his sword.

" no I wont leave you alone with that thing." odd said

" you have to." ulrich shoved odd into the tower and charged at the skipazoa. It knocked his sword away and grabbed him.

" oh no! The skipazoa got ulrich!" aelita shouted as they watched ulrich's memory dropped until it was at zero. "oh no.. poor odd." aelita said and stared mournfully at the computer.

Odd ran out of the tower to see the skipazoa drop ulrich.

" ulrich!" odd screamed running over to him. Ulrich just lays there, unmoving. He shakes him with no response. Odd stands up and grabs ulrich's sword and approaches the skipazoa.

" you almost killed aelita and you killed ulrich. I am SICK of what you do to us X.A.N.A." odd kills the skipazoa and drops the sword walking over to ulrich and collapsed beside him, there hands just barely touching.

Jeremie and aelita watched the screen in horror. They just watched the whole thing.

" both of them are gone.." aelita whispered

" you never know.. they could come out of it." jeremie said. They then notice something, their life points and memory are increasing rapidly.

" how..?" aelita said, rather confused. As odd and ulrich woke up jeremie devirtualized them. Aelita ran down to the scanner room. She found them in the floor of the scanner. As she brought them upstairs odd woke up.

" what happened?" he asked. " I don't remember anything."

" well... the skipazoa won't be a problem anymore?" odd looked at her.

" do I wanna know?"

" not at all." odd looked at aelita and sighed. As they brought ulrich into the computer lab jeremie. looked at them solemnly. Odd eyed jeremie with suspicion.

" odd, you have a tail." odd looked down in disbelief. The first time he had issues with lyoko he didn't have a tail. but on the upside at least he didn't have paws.

" well this just gets better and better.." odd scowled and sat down on the ground next to ulrich.

" I am still trying to understand why only you two are being effected by this. But I have a hunch." jeremie started to type furiously on the computer.

" what is your hunch?" aelita asked and odd nodded in agreement. Jeremie sighed and pushed his glasses up.

" well bonds stronger than.. friendship, I suppose, make our group stronger and it bonds the two to lyoko, I think. Ulrich and odd are bonded closer together than the rest of us, making them part of lyoko." jeremie said and looked at odd.

"... are you implying something here?" odd said staring at jeremie. Aelita sat down next to odd and began hesitantly.

" I believe we are. Because if it was one sided only one of you would be affected. so.. the feeling has to be mutual.." odd was silent for a minute and then spoke.

" so you mean to say that I like ulrich and ulrich likes me.. right..?" odd said and they nodded. " what are you guys talking about? Your crazy!i may like ulrich but he would NEVER like someone like me! Besides he likes yumi!" odd yelled and ran out crying.

"that didn't go well..." aelita said looking at where odd had ran out.

" at least he admitted to liking ulrich..?"aelita sighed and looked at jeremie.

" and he told us that ulrich would never like him and ran out crying." aelita added sighing and sitting down. After ulrich had woken up and they had all left the factory odd decided to go to the factory, and go to lyoko. When he arrived he sat down and thought about what he should do. He thought he heard someone virtualized. He dismissed it as his imagination until they spoke.

" odd." it was ulrich.

" go away! I just want to be alone!" he choked through tears. He stood up, tears flowing freely. He backed up until his heals where hanging off the edge, the digital sea bellow.

"odd don't you dare. I came to talk to you. I was worried." ulrich said. Odd shook his head.

" I can't do this anymore, ulrich. I just can't."

" what can't you do." ulrich asked stepping forward, so close their feet where touching.

" this. You and yumi are dating, so are jeremie and aelita. And I like someone in those people." odd scowled at yumi's name.

" well I like someone in our little group to. But it's not yumi." ulrich stepped even closer.

"who?" odd breathed out. Ulrich answered his question with a kiss.

The next day would be a interesting day, for this was the day that they would tell everyone. They woke up, got dressed, and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. They where greeted by smiles and 'good morning's as they started to eat.

" so what where you two doing on lyoko last night?" aelita asked smirking. The two froze and started to blush.

" we..uh.. well.."odd stuttered and looked at ulrich.

" we.. got together?" ulrich said.

" took you two long enough." jeremie said.

"?!" was their response. Aelita attempted to stifle a giggle.

" whats so funny?!" odd said indignantly. yumi looked at the two weirdly. She didn't like the two being together.

" whats wrong, yumi?" jeremie asked looking at her.

" nothing.. nothing at all." yumi said curtly picking up her tray and leaving, giving odd a dark look as she walked by him.

THIS IS THE BIGINING OF AN AUTHERS NOTE! Sorry! About that! 4 and ¼ pages is the longest I have ever written for a chapter! Yay! I wold like two reviews before I update..

is yumi jealous? OHMAHGAWD! I know I said they all knew, but that doesn't mean she liked it. i watched the last episode and I instantly turned anti-yumi. She better watch out! There will be literal yumi bashing. With a pole. :3 bye and thanks everyone on radio Disney!


	2. a twin and a attack

Hey! I am back, already! I wanna give moon-9215 a special shout out! :3 you rock! VIRTUAL COOKIE FOR YOU! Thanks a lot, I was expecting hate mail, but you gave me a pleasant surprise! I squealed! So this chapter is for you!

- - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - – – - - - - -

yumi was furious, to say the least. She had left the cafeteria fuming. How dare odd,ODD of all people, steal ulrich from her! Ulrich was her's! She went into her dorm and plotted how she was going to break the two up.

In the cafeteria, everyone was confused.

" I don't think yumi likes me very much.. is she.. jealous?' odd asked. Ulrich sighed.

" who knows?" aelita said and suddenly they heard a rather familiar beeping noise..

" a activated tower?" jeremie said looking at the laptop in confusion. " I thought we got rid of X.A.N.A.?"they all got up an ran to the factory.

" the tower is in the mountain sector." jeremie said. They where virtualized and started to walk to the tower. They then noticed it was another purple tower.

" why is it purple?" aelita wondered out loud. They all jumped as they heard a weirdly familiar voice.

" cause I needed to get your attention." the voice said and they turned around to see a female odd smirking at them.

" celest?!" odd said said in shock.

" the one and only." she smirked and noticed the others and pointed at herself. " identical twin sister. Celesta amore Della robbia. But call me celest." she stared at odd for a few seconds and nodded.

" you better." odd said. She rolled her eyes.

" I promise not to freak out the french.." odd snorted.

"... have we missed something?" ulrich asked celest nodded.

" lots of things... like the fact you are now officially stuck here.. lets build a mansion!" she galloped away, uttering something about a mansion.

" I thought your entire family was dead." ulrich looked at odd.

" they never found her body so she was presumed dead.. so i had no clue she was alive. She thinks twins can read each others minds..."

" that's great..."

"now how to we find her..? aelita asked.

" we follow the sound of katty perry.." they ran off, looking for her. They then hear katty perry overhead.

" imma gonna bring you three in." her voice sounded overhead.

" what happened to jeremie?" aelita asked.

" well I walked in, and he fainted." aelita rolled her eyes. They all devirtualized without any issues.

" hey look I don't have a tail!" odd said.

" well apparently I fixed that, didn't I." celest said dryly.

"what?"

" same as always. You haven't changed a bit." she snorted. " well bye!" she waved and suddenly vanished.

" what just happened..?" ulrich asked

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - – - - – - - – - - - - – – - - – - - - - – – - – - - – - - – - - - - - – - - - -

X.A.N.A. Chuckled . How easily they had fallen for celesta two. But he DID have the real celesta. And she would be a essential piece in the downfall of the lyoko warriors.

" your despicable. They would never believe it." the real celesta spat, growling. She shook the bars of her imprisonment.

"oh but they _did_, girl. And my plan will work. Shut up before you end up like the girl in that petty little book of yours!" she was covered in dirt and ash. But her teal eyes where blazing with anger.

" well I am already in the school, and have and evil twin!" she yelled.

" don't push your luck!" and with that X.A.N.A. Continued to observe the lyoko warriors.

" odd do you know what happened with your sister." odd shook his head. Ulrich 'hn'ed.

' odd its me celest!' a voice said in his head. Odd's eyes widened. ' think maximum ride! Max two? Well we have a celest two!' the voice yelled.

' celest?' odd thought.

' yes, dingbat! The virus kidnapped me!'

' you always called me dingbat. I wondered why...'

' yes, you met the fake one, dingbat!'

' not good.'

' well duh, dingbat. I have to go.'

" odd.. is something wrong?" ulrich asked looking at him.

" yes! The celest we met is fake! Why didn't I realize it sooner!"

" you couldn't have known.."

" but I should of! I should have known," odd said and stood up.

" why?" ulrich asked, standing up.

" she always called me dingbat. Don't ask why, but instead of odd its always dingbat. She has never called me odd. Ever."

" anyone can make a mistake. Now to cheer you up, you can have my meatballs." odd viably brightened and they left. They arrived at their regular table and sat down. Yumi was there surprisingly.

" what happened this morning?" jeremie asked. Yumi glared.

" ulrich can I talk to you." yumi asked sharply. Ulrich nodded. They left, and headed to the hallway.

" what do you want to talk about?" ulrich asked.

" odd." yumi said sharply.

" your jealous." ulrich said

" why did you chose odd? I thought you liked _me_." ulrich shook his head.

" you told me we where just friends."

" why dose that matter?"

" you left me heartbroken. But I got over it. You should too." yumi looked aghast as ulrich walked away, leaving her in the hallway. Yumi seethed as she walked into the lunchroom,glaring at odd.

" so.. how did the talk go?" aelita asked.

" okay I guess." yumi said picking at her lunch. She watched enviously as odd and ulrich kissed. 'that should be me.' yumi thought 'not odd.'

" jealousy isn't a pretty color on you, yumi." jeremie said looking at her. Yumi wanted to scream. ' this shouldn't be happening.' she thought bitterly. She left in a huff, not caring the looks she was getting.

" whats wrong with her?" sissy asked as she walked up to the table.

" me." odd said smiling.

" your everyone's problem odd. Now ulrich, sweetie-" ulrich cut her off.

" sorry, I'm taken." odd smirked at ulrich's statement.

" I- wha? Gah!" sissy sputtered and walked away.

" well that's two regular females in our life that we have infuriated. Aelita is the only one who kept her cool." odd said. Aelita rolled her eyes.

" you you want me to be angry at you?" aelita teased smiling.

" what? No!" odd shouted. Aelita giggled.

" that's good." aelita said smiling.

" lets go back to the dorms.." jeremie said and they all left.

Yumi was sitting on her bed thinking when a thought came to her. Get rid of odd. Not permanently, just long enough for ulrich to fall head over heals for her.

' no.' a voice whispered. " what?" yumi said suspiciously.

' get rid of odd. PERMANATLY.' yumi smirked. She liked the thought of that. A knife appeared in her hand.

' yes.' yumi thought, jealousy taking over. ' ulrich will be mine. And I will let no one get in my way.' yumi cackled. No one would stand in her way. Meanwhile, a suspecting group slept, unaware of the darkness that lingered ahead...

wow.. this Is getting dark...i have a contest..well the first three to pm me and tell me how many times ulrich spoke compared to odd will get a sneak peak at the next chapter..

have you ever looked at a title and said; this looks interesting! But it turns out to be a foreign language? Frustrating, no?

Well bye! Oh wait... disclaimer... duh...

TEH DISCLAIMER: I do not own maximum ride or code lyoko... but soon I won't have to put up a disclaimer because I will be the author or this book... muahahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU! that is to everyone who reviewed. And I still have a contest! BTW I am going to be less frequent with the updating!

PM ME FOR A SNEEK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!

As odd and ulrich walked to breakfast they came across yumi.

" you." yumi growled slamming odd against the wall. " better watch your back. I will stop at nothing to get ulrich. As you'll see I have already stuck once. And your on my list."

"yumi1" ulrich said wrenching her hand off odd's shirt. " whats your problem?!"

" odd, but soon he won't be an issue anymore." yumi walked away, a insane look on her face. Odd and ulrich watched her leave with a confused look on their face. What had yumi meant?

They had found out what she had meant when the principle burst in.

" has anyone seen my Elizabeth?!" he asked franticly. Everyone shook their head. Later that day, sissy was found in the woods, dead.

" yumi must have done this..." odd said later when the small group gathered in odd and ulrich's dorm.

" what are you talking about?" jeremie asked.

" yumi told us that she had already struck and threatened odd." ulrich said. Suddenly a celesta materialized.

" hello little brother." the celesta said with a sickeningly sweet and evil smile.

" celesta two." odd stated. Celesta two's face darkened and she fingered the knife on her side.

" bad move, little brother. Because now I have to KILL YOU!" she shouted and threw the knife. Odd ducked, the knife narrowly missing him. Celesta two scowled.

" the master was right, you are a little kitty cat!" with that statement she threw a knife at his side. He dodged the knife again.

" why aren't you helping?" odd shouted at his friends.

" because the master froze them. They cant help you!" celesta two laughed cruelly.

" why dose everyone want me dead?" odd exclaimed and dodged another knife.

"because you hold your whole group together!" she threw a knife and it went through his hair.

"how?! If anything i cause the problems."

D" true! But the master wants me to spare you. But only for now." she vanished and odd collapsed on the ground shaking.

" oh my god." ulrich said and helped odd up. He was covered in scratches and blood.

" I'm fine." odd said and gave a smile feeble smile.

" no your not." ulrich said. " why does everyone want odd dead.. seriously! Everyone is trying to kill him." aelita said and sit down next to odd.

" the world hates me!" odd said dramatically, causing the whole group to smile. gradually they all dispersed until it was just odd and ulrich. Thy kissed then lied down and went to sleep. Ulrich awoke to the they sound of a crash. Yumi was in their room, a knife in hand. Odd had a couple of cuts on his side.

" yumi!" ulrich cried. He picked up a pole and whacked her on her side.** ( I believe we have have the yumi bashing... **_**XD)**_

" ulrich! Why are you doing this?" she cried in a hurt tone.

" because. You hurt him." ulrich said.

" why dose HE Matter!" yumi shouted pointing at odd.

" because I love him. Now leave." ulrich said harshly. Yumi ran off, hurt at ulrich loved HIM. And with that she was thrown off the edge, and swore to kill all of them. They had betrayed her. She needed a plan..

" thank you." odd said.

"anything for you." ulrich said and they hugged.

Yumi ran to the factory. As she entered the computer room she set up a delayed virtualization. She stepped into the scanner just as they where about to close. As she materialized in lyoko she was surrounded by tarantula's and celest was there.

" what are you doing here?" celest demanded. Yumi smirked.

" I want to speak with X.A.N.A. Let's just say I have a little proposition to make him."

" follow me."

Yumi followed celest into X.A.N.A.'s headquarters.

" CELEST, HOW DARE YOU BRING THE ENEMY HERE!" a large man boomed.

" actually I am here to propose an alliance." yumi said smirking.

"WHAT ALLIANCE DO YOU SPEAK OF?" he asked.

" well I know you want odd dead. I do to. So we have to work together to kill him." yumi said

" I'M LISTENING..."

CLIFFHANGGAH! Opinions? Suggestions? REVIEW! There is the answer! Sorry it took so long!


End file.
